A chance at redemption
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: He had magic. No! There was no way he could have magic. How dare he have magic? How dare he serve her righteous half brother? Her half brother whos father started the war on their kind and her brother who was now carrying on that despicable trait of anti – magic. Set: Post Season 4/ Pre Season 5. Reveal fic! ON HIATUS
1. The witch's hut

**Merlin fan fiction.**

 **Set at the end of season 4. Eventual Mergana!**

 **I don't own Merlin…**

 **Quick shout out to the AMAZING caldera32 who pointed out that I had used their picture without permission and did the wonderfully kind thing of making me a new cover art.**

 **Chapter 1: 'The Witches Hut'**

 _Suddenly the ceiling collapsed, rocks fell and supports shattered, Morgana used what was left of her strength and teleported under the cover of falling debris…_

She did it. She was out of Camelot. However the small numbing that was buried under her hatred and equal determination had now magnified to an unbearable sense of pain under the force of failure. Suddenly her hand went to her stomach, blood poured from her wound and tendrils of red wrapped around her fingers. She felt very dizzy all of a sudden, her knees buckled under her weight and her hands came out to stop the impact only to slip anyway.

She lay there in and amongst the leaves and trees, at deaths doorstep she felt at one with nature, at one with her magic. But she was alone.

In her, what she thought to be, final moments she realised that she had no one, no one cared for her and she cared for no one. Helios was dead but he was a mere underling anyway the same goes for Agravaine, her and her half brother Arthur weren't exactly on good terms, her former best friend, Gwen, wouldn't be much better, no one had seen Mordred in years and she wasn't sure if he would follow her anyway.

She really was alone and no one would miss her.

 _But wait, what about him? Merlin? No. Never!_

She hated him, he hated her, he poisoned her, she has tried to kill him multiple times and he used her as a bargaining chip against Morgause. He never accepted magic like he had told her back when she was a naive child, Morgause was going to bring magic back by getting rid of Uther. No one else would have been harmed.

Before she had time to ponder her last thoughts before her ultimate demise a swirl of wind formed in front of her. She gasped at who was at its centre.

"Merlin" She whispered. At least she thought it was Merlin her sight was suffering from the blood loss she was currently experiencing but if in fact it was Merlin it meant only one thing.

He had magic. No! There was no way he could have magic. How dare he have magic? How dare he serve her righteous half brother? Her half brother whos father started the war on **their** kind and her brother who was now carrying on that despicable trait of anti – magic.

Her mind went to what the Cailleach had said to her moments after she had arrived with her sister. It had spoken of her destiny, of her doom. The mighty Emrys but there was no way Merlin could be him, he was too weak and cowardly and his magic did not change that.

Morgana turned up to look at the traitor. He had betrayed their kind by siding with Arthur. He betrayed himself. He betrayed her.

"Come… to… finish… me off… Merlin" she spoke in a surprisingly calm tone but spat his name out like _poison._ She shivered inwardly.

"You have condemned yourself Morgana" He retorted, his tone was cold nothing like she had heard from him before.

 _Now he sounds like the murderous traitor he is!_

He was deadly serious; she saw it in his bright blue irises, the regret, the sadness, the anger, the hurt, there were so many emotions all at once.

Was it her that triggered them all?

Good. Part of her thought about how those emotions could be used against the lanky manservant but then a niggling section of her whispered in her ears, a part of her which was stripped away after he had her drink hemlock. It told her of all the times Merlin brought flowers to Morgana, of all the times he was there and all the moments they had spent together. However, she actively pushed those thoughts from her mind and repeated only one thought:

He poisoned her, he betrayed her, and he had magic and didn't tell her.

He moved towards her and she tried her hardest to back away but Merlin used his surprisingly strong grip to keep her still. "What… are you… doing?" She looked up at him to see a small smile playing on his features.

 _What is this psychopath going to do?_

She thought that the meddling manservant in front of her was about to do something sadistic, she believed he would torture her whilst he bore that sardonic smile but what he said came as a surprise.

"I really don't know but I think I am about to save your life" He started to chant as his hands moved over the wounds, she watched on in both awe and disgust as gold rose from his fingers. The tentacles of magic danced and twirled around her body as Merlin chanted louder and stronger, she watched his eye lids lift and his eyes glow a blinding gold.

She tried to get up but found the pain too hard to move. She gritted her teeth and breathed in short hard breaths whilst the world span around her. The witch realised that she was going to need help if she was going to survive the day.

"I need help" she whispers and looks down ashamed. What would her sister think? Her asking for help, from him of all people, but it doesn't matter she will use him and then she will end him.

Morgana watched as his eyes move over her as if calculating his next move, a smile warily adorns his features as he moves towards her. She expects him to simply pull her shoulder around him and make her walk but instead he drops down and carries her.

She wants to struggle, she really does but she has craved the touch of another person for a very long time. She screams at herself for appearing so weak but her limbs can't move. Her eyes droop for a second as her head rests against his shoulder.

"Of course high priestess." He uses her title mockingly, she has half a mind to kill him now but she needs to heal and wherever he is taking her will be his grave. She smirks and she sees him physically gulp in response. Even on the brink of death she still scares him.

Merlin breaks the silence "I would advise you don't kill me because it will be about one month before you can walk without difficulty and right now I have the treatment to heal you" He continues still holding the cold tone from before.

Her eyes bulge. A month! His face is completely neutral, the small smile from earlier being wiped clean from his slim features. The small calming effect his smile had was gone in an instant. She says nothing in retaliation.

Morgana starts to recognise the forest they pass and realises where they are. Just as the realisation hits the hut, which she has occupied for over a year, stands in the distance. "The witches hut" he speaks humorously "has sort of a ring to it." He smiles again before moving forwards still carrying her, the calming effect returns and she wants to both hate it and be grateful for it.

She is surprised at his strength, they must have been moving for about half a league and he did not once tire. Another lie she thinks as her anger returns to her. She has been quiet for about half the journey and he is visibly on edge…

The door swings open with a flash of his eyes. Again she fights the urge to slap him; she will have her revenge on him. He moves past the chemicals although she can see he is eyeing them all suspiciously, maybe she could use a love potion on him then he would be hers to control. Maybe another Forromoh would do it?

No, Merlin deserved a slow painful death. He needed to realise the years of torture he had put her through, the months of starvation, embarrassment and isolation. He needed to be hurt.

He gently laid her on the bed and suddenly the tasks of the day had weighed in on her as she felt herself fight to keep her eyes open. Just before she closes her eyes she sees his cerulean blues bore in to her very soul and suddenly feels the need to instead force her eyes shut.

Before finally drifting off she hears him "Morgana, I am going to help you. This is your second chance to live a semi normal life, please for your own sake, take it." The sleeping sorceress could barely ponder his words before falling in to darkness.

* * *

He watched her closely, she lay there as peaceful as if she were a druid elder when he knew she was everything but, however he had decided whether it was too late or not he would try to stop her from carrying on down the path of darkness.

Saving her life actually made him incredibly happy. He had tried to keep a straight face and remain the aloof mystery he appeared to other enemies of Camelot but with her his grin couldn't help but at least make one or two appearances.

Even though she was most likely planning his death he was planning her metaphorical resurrection and he would succeed, he had to.

He owed it to her, to at least attempt to save her life once and if this didn't work out like he wanted it to then they would have to simply go back to the way they fought before, no matter how begrudgingly on his part. Although she did know about his magic now, he silently cursed himself. If this doesn't work she could use it against him, she could tell Arthur and he would surely be banished if not burnt at the stake.

His eyes travelled back to her form, he noticed the small things: she was paler than ever, her hair was knotted and greasy, her hands had lost their slender look and her nails had been chipped unlike her neatly filed ones before.

 _Yet she is still so beautiful_ he found himself thinking.

He couldn't deny it after his first year at Camelot he was quite taken with her as was every man in the kingdom but he had an advantage over everyone else.

During the time between the questing beat attack and Cornelius Sigan, he shivered involuntary remembering those moments early in his time at Camelot, him and Morgana had actually become quite close. He admitted not as close as he would have liked but there was propriety issues and the fact that he was pretty sure – no absolutely sure that she wasn't or wouldn't be interested in a peasant from Ealdor.

All the same, he, Morgana, Gwen and Arthur had all become almost inseparable during that time and he wished for a way back to those moments or even better a moment where he could have told her about his magic sooner.

He caught a silver chain in the corner of his eye and then the green tincture jumped out at him. He hadn't noticed the piece of jewellery before but it was there hanging from her neck and holding itself between her breasts, he found himself blushing and quickly turned away.

He recalled the chains origin and one of his fondest moments from that time.

It was the time of the winter solstice and the four of them had decided to exchange gifts like they heard the pagans did around this time of year…

* * *

 _Merlin had been debating for at least a month on what to get his closest friends and now that he had decided what to give everyone he couldn't wait to start the gift exchange._

 _Arthur had definitely been the easiest to buy for, despite having everything, Merlin knew him more so than most. Arthur was brave, noble and strong he fought for what he believed was right and the laws of his kingdom, whether or not one or two of them were wrong, but his attributes alone wouldn't protect him. So, for Arthur he could only give one thing, a hand crafted crossbow. Well, a magically crafted crossbow. Merlin made it from and old oak tree and wove the string tight for a strong release but he also enchanted it to never miss its target, animal or human alike._

 _Maybe it would actually stop Merlin from always having to intervene when they were attacked by bandits… Nope! Probably not._

 _Gwen was a little more difficult. She was his first friend from Camelot and now his best friend, even though Arthur was making his way up there, and he realised that he never really appreciated her as much as he should have. Gwen kept him grounded, kept him kind and compassionate but he had never given her anything in return, now if he knew Gwen she would say something like; "You don't need to get me anything special Merlin your friendship is special enough". However, he did need to, it was in his nature._

 _He had two leather bands made and in both he placed a piece of apatite, a jewel that represented communication, luckily there was a cave nearby which was covered in apatite. Along the band they said 'First and Best Friend a connection never lost'._

 _He was pretty proud of himself…_

 _Morgana though was very difficult to buy for indeed. Although she was like Arthur and had everything she was not so easily won over by more or less meaningless objects. She saw the value in a well thought out gift and disregarded the things that were bought for her simply because she was the kings' ward and should be bought expensive things. And she definitely wasn't like Gwen whom would be pleased by a jewel of all things, since she must have the most in the castle, but she would definitely appreciate a meaningful gift that reminded the two peoples of their shared past._

 _Then the thought struck him… he was very good at this._

 _Today was the day though, it was finally the winter solstice and they all planned to be in Arthurs chambers in the morning. He walked in to see the three of the five most important people in his life, the other two being his mother and Gaius, all smiling happily as they laughed at Morgana's teasing of Arthur. He couldn't help but notice her lipstick was redder than usual and her eyes seemed to just light up a little brighter than most days, she was truly captivating._

 _Then a less than captivating prat brought him from his admiration…_

" _Merlin! Stop staring it's rude…" He jumped at the sound of Arthurs voice._

" _I was not staring I simply had noticed that Morgana was wearing a different lipstick than her usual, it is very nice by the way milady." He complimented, he thought he saw her blush but dismissed it._

" _It is nice to see a man actually notice a woman's efforts" Morgana said giving a pointed look at Arthur before turning back to Merlin positively beaming "Thank you Merlin."_

" _So Merlin where are your gifts for us or did you forget those?" Arthur cut it grinning thinking he had caught the manservant out._

 _However, much to Arthur's displeasure, Merlin grinned back and replied "Nope they are where they've always been." He watched on amusingly as the three leaned towards him in anticipation "Under your bed." He, Morgana and Gwen laughed at Merlin's ability to sneak in the gifts right under the prince's nose, kind of like some other gifts he mused._

 _They started to exchange gifts and Merlin basically got a whole new wardrobe which basically meant that his closest friends hated what he wore. Morgana had got him a green silk neckerchief matching her eyes with 'M/M' embroidered on to it in gold, Arthur had gotten him a dark brown jacket almost matching Arthurs own and Gwen had gotten him a light green tunic and muddy brown trousers._

" _So you all hate what I wear?" They all went silent and that was an answer enough for him._

 _Arthur and Gwen had loved his presents and Gwen had held on to him for a good two minutes crying tears of joy at their matching leather bands. Arthur, being the pent up ball of emotions he was pulled him in to and awkward hug to which name calling quickly followed._

 _Finally he turned to Morgana giving her his present he had made for her._

 _Merlin took it out very carefully from his pocket. It was a necklace, a silver chain was attached to it and hanging from the simple strand of metal hung a small tear shaped bottle. It was clear glass and a small green liquid could be seen inside of it. The bottle was surrounded by a dragon with its head acting as a lid._

 _Thank god for magic he sighed inwardly. If it wasn't for magic all their gifts would not be as good as they were._

" _What is it Merlin?" Morgana whispered as she seemingly took in the gift holding it delicately in her hands._

" _The dragon represents me." He ignored Arthurs snort "The chain represents Camelot and the green tincture, well why don't you smell it." He smiled as she cautiously removed the lid._

 _She took a sniff before gasping aloud "How could you have found this? Camelot wasn't expecting trade for another year." She grinned so widely he thought her face would split._

" _What is it Morgana?" Guinevere questioned with what Merlin would come to know as a knowing smile._

" _If I remember correctly when you first came to Camelot around a year ago now I was wearing this exact perfume, so I guess that represents me but how did you remember? I only do because I wear it whenever we receive trade from Gaul" He blushed as he realised how detailed his gift was._

" _It does represent you and well… I could not forget such a beautiful scent and I suppose it helps when the woman wearing it is the most beautiful woman in Camelot." He rubbed his neck looking towards Gwen who only mouthed 'awe' towards him increasing his blush._

" _This is beautiful Merlin. I will treasure it always no matter what happens between any of us." She pecked him lightly on the cheek and he tried to keep his grin in check but found it splitting right across his pale cheek bones much to everyone's amusement._

 _Best day ever, he thought._

* * *

He thought on the gifts they all received; him, Arthur and Gwen still had all their gifts from Morgana but never used them until her birthday, which was actually pretty close, in memory of their lost friend but he was unsure if Morgana kept any other of their gifts to her, there was a chance she did if she had his.

On her birthday he would wear her neckerchief, Arthur's jacket that he got him and Gwen's light green tunic and brown breaches. He got the message but ignored it; he loved the way he dressed, it was unique.

Merlin started to reflect on himself, he always did after facing Morgana. She made him question his judgement even when she wasn't there. Merlin the manservant felt emotions like love and kindness and compassion but no one saw the warlock that lurked beneath, except Gaius and his mother of course, who felt other feelings like hate and loss, despair and self loathing.

He couldn't help but hope that now he was looking after Morgana and maybe, just maybe if he could convince her that she was going about this all wrong she would see him, she would see the powerful Emrys and not be so frightened.

She might even heal him like he was doing for her.

* * *

 **Not bad so far?**

 **Just something I've been considering for a while the chapters will probably be this long or a little bit longer depending on content. Does the flashback fit or does it feel really forced?**


	2. The first step

**Merlin fan fiction.**

 **Set at the end of season 4. Eventual Mergana!**

 **This may seem a little out of place compared to the previous chapter but I wanted to go a little darker and I wanted there to be conflict because Merlin's heart is only so big.**

 **I don't own Merlin…**

 **Chapter 2: The First Step**

Exhausted from her wounds Morgana sleeps deeply as a young warlock moves around her he cleans and repairs and cleans again just to keep himself occupied. The young witch however is slowly twitching, slightly twisting and slipping from the world of the present as a vision enters her mind and gifts her the curse of the future…

 _Two intertwined pale hands, Arthur's sword is drawn, a white dragon flies in to the air, a short fat man is shouting ferociously and blood curdling screams can be heard distantly. The image blurs and settles on fire, so much fire…_

The gifted seer bolts up from her bed but the pain in her stomach intensifies tenfold as she screams feeling the harsh pain react against the emotional strain of her vision. Her eyes are white from the hurt she is experiencing but then she feels two callous palms on her shoulders slowly pushing her back on to the hard wooden bed.

"It's okay, you're okay the pain won't be so intense for more than a week or so. Just rest"

The voice was almost melodic it felt familiar but she didn't want to consider who that person would have to be, she had made many enemies but all were worth it in advancing her cause. He was male, definitely, but he had such a tender and calm tone and soon she was drifting back in to her deep sleep.

Morgana didn't experience the dream again however as her eyes opened she felt a cool breeze rush through the hut and the light pitter patter of the rain hit the roof. Her eyes travelled to the window…

She never had windows in her hut.

Suddenly she was on full alert and called her magic to her quickly but she could feel that her wounds were draining her power but in all honestly she had been in worse situations. Morgana saw that she was still in her hut but there were three windows allowing the light from the outside world to invade the darkness that lurked inside the room.

"Do you like it?" A voice spoke suddenly. Morgana whipped around to see Merlin leaning on the side wall eating a fresh ripe apple. Her mouth almost watered at the sight of it, she hadn't been able to scavenge for food whilst she was intently planning Camelot's down fall. However the boy holding it put her off the thought of food and definitely put her off drinking water.

"What are you doing here?" The priestess demanded fixing the manservant with a hard, menacing glare which was met by a neutral stoic expression. Merlin moved off the wall and took a plate in his free hand and set it next to the bed.

"I am here to help you" Merlin said sincerely but Morgana knew that he had to be lying; he had of course had a lot of practice. He had betrayed her all those years ago when she thought that he was her friend and perhaps even more than that but he ruined whatever that could've led to as he tricked her in to drinking Hemlock.

The coward couldn't even kill her himself.

Morgana moved to the other side of the bed "Why did you save me yesterday?" She wanted to ask him about his magic and why he didn't see fit to tell her of it but she found herself not particularly caring of why "We are enemies, we will always be enemies." She sneered at him turning away "You made it so" she added quietly.

"I refuse to live in the past any longer" She squinted at the statement as she tried to see what sort of game he was playing "I am here to help you because I still care about you and I imagine I might be the only one left in Camelot who does care about you" He professes care but he still poisoned her, he must be trying to gain trust but that will not be given so easily, least of all to him.

"I don't need anybody else. I am a high priestess, a warrior in the fight for the freedom of magic. You Merlin are a traitor not only to me, not only to magic even but to the very existence of yourself" This twisted devil of a man had betrayed his friend, his kin and poisoned her instead of joining her and her sister to free magic. She knows he must still be hiding in secret like the coward he is and now even to his so called closest friends he lies. He is a stain on their kind.

"I am not the one pointlessly murdering those who do not have magic like a second rate Uther Pendragon but what can I or even the rest of the five kingdoms really expect from his own daughter? You believe that you can understand someone like me, you have no idea." He snidely retorts. She doesn't reply but she listens as he begins to move around her hut, whilst he moves her things around. He is so infuriating.

She takes a second look around her hut to see the previously dirty and mucky bottles completely spotless and shining in reflection of the sunlight as the beams refract through the glass. The walls have been dismantled of all cobwebs that nested what must have been hundreds of tiny black spiders, the wooden floor which was once littered is now clean and as Merlin walks out the door she notices it no longer creaks like it used to.

Morgana keeps her head down not acknowledging any of these things as she keeps herself trained on her hatred of him and of how hurt she had been after Morgause had explained properly about what Merlin had did. She told Morgana of how he revealed how he secretly hated her and everything she was, how he was getting close to her in order to take her life and rid magic from Camelot once more.

However, this could not have been the whole truth as Merlin had magic and he certainly didn't hate himself or he wouldn't smile so often and so big every time anything, no matter how trivial, happened.

The manservant quickly came back in with what appeared to be herbs and other items with healing properties but she was not sure that healing was on his mind. She watched as he smiled like the simple minded peasant farmer he really was, he chopped up various herbs and added them in mixtures of different chemicals that he must have got from Gaius. Maybe he was to poison her again.

He then went over to his knapsack and pulled out a dress, her dress, from Camelot and she looked at it with disgust like most things that came from Camelot "What are you doing with that? Needed something to quell your desire" She smirked wildly and viciously but no retort was formed as he came over to her and sat the dress at the end of the bed.

"It's your change of clothes, you have not changed in a year so whatever is in that dress is probably going to infect the wound and then your blood which will lead to your eventual death" He stated like he had rehearsed it, he probably did.

They sat there in silence and she could see Merlin had something to say but the cowardly fool was too shy to even speak his mind to her whilst she suffered from wounds which inhibited her to even walk "What is it?" She exclaimed through her clenched teeth.

"I need to see the wound and I need to remove the material around the wound which is why I got a dress from Camelot" Morgana couldn't be more horrified if she tried. He wanted to see her flesh, of course he did, the simpleton had probably never even kissed a girl and he would probably say anything to just see a female body.

"You sad boy, you wish to offer healing when really you obviously just want to see my body, a female body so you can shamelessly think of it whilst you curl in to bed at night" He was rotten, a piece of scum on her tattered shoe was worth more to her than he.

"You think this of me?" She gives him a look of indifference "You must have a high opinion of yourself, I do not doubt that even now you are still beautiful but I am trying to heal you." Her eyes flickered towards his and she could not see the lying in his eyes she desperately wanted to see. "I wouldn't care if you had no clothes at all; I would heal you as discreetly and with as much modesty as possible. Now let me help you" Guilt rushed through her but she didn't acknowledge it, he may not be perverted but there were many more disgusting traits he carried.

Reluctantly, Morgana pushed the sheet covering her further down until it came to her waist. She watched as he pulled out a knife and she immediately pulled away, enticing a groan from her as the pain spikes suddenly.

"It's okay I just need to cut away the material" Morgana keeps back but she keeps her eyes locked on the knife as he slowly comes closer. The knife comes close to her stomach and she keeps edging away until she can do no longer. Then the knife carefully and slowly cuts through the surrounding material of the wound and Merlin backs away quickly once he is done instantly dropping the knife. "See? I wasn't going to hurt you" The manservant keeps his hands in the air and walks forward slowly.

The ex ward settles herself back in to the middle of the bed as the assistant physician brings over the healing chemical and begins to rub it around the wound area. She takes in a hard breath as it stings her skin, her knuckles are white as she clutches the bed and tears prick her eyes as Merlin rubs it in to the wound.

"Stop!" Merlin immediately takes the potion away and stops rubbing as soon as she protests.

"It is a difficult process but this is the quickest way for you to heal" He says, not forcefully but sympathetically almost like Gaius but her pain and her negative view of the old physician pushes these thoughts back.

"Do you need to do more?" She asks as she wipes the glistening tears from her cheeks. If this is the quickest way for her to heal then she will take it, she had experienced pain before she would do so again.

"Yes, I need to chant the spell whilst I do it also but if you keep yourself calm the pain will be there and gone before you can even say the knights of Camelot" He gave slight smile which was nothing like his signature grin and Morgana didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried.

Merlin sits back on the bed once more and covers his finger tips in the healing chemical before beginning to rub it in to the wound. The stinging returns to her as her hands grab at the sheet and her eyes shift from gold to green, unawares to both of them things around the room begin to levitate upwards.

The servant starts to chant the ancient magic and golden tentacles of gold constrict against the wound intensifying the stinging by what feels like three million bees simultaneously digging their stingers in to her. It is intolerable.

She looks at him, searching for that sardonic smile once more, waiting for him to suddenly stop and tell of his plan to torture and to hurt her and that she'll never be healed and that she will only get worse. However, he is crying, sobbing even as he chants the words. He hates it.

The chanting stops.

The two jump as all the objects around them fall to the floor, the stinging numbs and it is all too much for either of them.

They are both silent, the only sound that could be heard from either magical beings was their laboured heavy breaths but outside the rain was clearing and the sun was peeking out behind the clouds.

The first step had been taken.

 **I want to address the twisted imagery that Morgana has of Merlin.**

 **Basically, I think that Morgause would have to say some terrible things in order for Morgana to completely hate him because if Merlin tried to explain why he poisoned her I would like to imagine that Morgana would've forgiven him.**

 **I think it's important to remember that she hates him to the highest extent of the word and that can create other false images and assumptions of a person which is why she believes him to be sardonic and all the rest of it.**


	3. A normal day

**Merlin fan fiction.**

 **Set at the end of season 4. Eventual Mergana!**

 **I still don't own Merlin…**

 **Chapter 3: A normal day?**

As the sun barely peaked over the hills Merlin sprang straight up out of bed. It was almost as if the past two days were a dream to him, some sort of wild scenario in which he had revealed his magic to Morgana and was actually helping her. But it wasn't and he had yet to discover whether or not that was a bad thing or a good thing.

Merlin quickly changed out of his sleeping garments and breezed out of the door with the usual grin on his face. Gaius raised an eyebrow and his grin faltered, did he suspect something? He was hardly going to tell Gaius of what he had done; he would go mental and rattle on about how evil Morgana was. He just wanted to help, that's all he's ever wanted to do.

"You seem very happy this morning Merlin." His mentor remarked as he placed two bowels of porridge on the table along with a bowel of a few fruits.

"What are you talking about Gaius? I'm always this happy." Merlin tried to convince Gaius but by the mumbling of noises while he ate it clearly hadn't worked.

"I expect you to tell me what you've done Merlin." Gaius said between mouthfuls.

"Not yet Gaius but hopefully if all goes well, you'll know." Merlin smiled as he finished up his bowel of porridge and picked at and apple before getting up to leave.

"And if it goes badly?" The physician asked.

"Then you'll definitely know." The servant half smiled before strolling out the door now a little bit more worried about his situation with Morgana.

Now he thought back on it, she didn't exactly think him an angel. In fact she probably thought him worse than the devil and some of things she thought he would do seemed completely ludicrous. Who could have told her any of those things? It didn't make sense. Maybe that's why she hated him so much, someone had been feeding her stupid lies to turn her against him, and maybe they did the same for everything else? If he could convince her that all the lies were just that then he could begin to help her properly.

The servant swiftly paced toward the kitchens passing the kitchen girls who always giggled and smiled happily whenever they saw him. He wondered if they were just really happy to see him or laughing at him, he hoped for the first.

As he passed the head of the kitchen and picked up the food for the King and Queen he noticed a small hustle of movement in the kitchen larder. The head had seemingly caught him looking there as well and they both stared at the door until, to her surprise more than his, they watched Gwaine and a serving girl, Francis, he thought her name was, stumble out.

"Merlin." Gwaine nodded grinning like an idiot.

"Gwaine." He returned the nod matching his grin, idiot for idiot.

"Quickest exit?" The cheeky knight quickly pleaded.

"To your left, servants exit." Gwaine laughed and ran but not before stealing an apple the head cook shouting all the way after him.

His friend was a character. He gave Francis a suggestive look and she blushed before running out to attend to her master's duties, he couldn't remember who she did serve because she was new, another reason why she was with Gwaine probably.

Merlin sped around the corner, weaving in and out of the bustling halls filled with servants and nobles. In turn he smiled at as many as he could trying to come across as friendly as possible even to those who didn't like him or his relationship with their monarchs.

Finally, he came to the chambers of the King and Queen of Camelot and by the sounds of things the King and Queen were busy. He opted for knocking; he didn't want to go through the embarrassment of coming in the morning after their wedding. That was scary and it looked rather illegal.

After some sounds of movement, giggles and cursing of his name Arthur called him in and he slowly opened the door still not trusting his best friends with his eye sight.

"Is it safe?" He asked genuinely scared for his innocence.

"Yes Merlin." Gwen confirmed cheerily.

He walked in with their food and laid it out on the table before setting about his morning chores which included cleaning, cleaning and yet more cleaning. He definitely wasn't looking forward to the bed sheet cleaning today either. He inwardly shivered.

"So how are you today Merlin?" Arthur inquired. Merlin stopped what he was doing straight away, his senses on high alert, magic at the ready. The King had just asked his servant how he was. Something was up.

"Are you ill?" Merlin replied, he sped over checking temperature and pulse but Arthur just flapped him away.

"I'm fine you imbecile." He heard Gwen laugh behind them which affirmed Arthur's story of being 'fine'. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Merlin stared at Arthur dead in the eye. Maybe he'd seen Merlin leave but that was impossible, he had teleported out, maybe he had seen that? No way, he'd be in the dungeons by now.

"It's Morgana's birthday soon." Ah. That was it. After Morgana's latest attack the King and Queen were unsure of whether they could be seen using gifts from the witch but Merlin had supported them each time to do so, no one bar Leon knew anyway.

"Yes I know. What is it? A few months." He knew the exact date but he couldn't come across weird or obsessive with the enemy.

"Merlin we know you know it but yes it's a few months away, do you really think we should? I just don't think she'll ever come back to us." Gwen was the most doubtful, Arthur was too stubborn to admit that he also doubted but Merlin knew.

"We have to believe that the real Morgana will find her way back to us." Merlin spoke strongly, he would bring her back. He would do it for him for Arthur, for Gwen and most importantly for Morgana.

"You have so much faith in my half sister Merlin, almost too much." Arthur smiled half curious, half proud but Merlin would take it as proud for now.

"Thank you sire now you both must attend a council meeting which starts five minutes ago." Merlin gave them a cheeky grin before opening the door to allow them through.

"Idiot." Arthur muttered as they passed.

"Cabbage head." He retorted back in a heartbeat.

"Boys!" Gwen scolded lightly.

"Sorry Gwen." Merlin and Arthur said simultaneously both playfully glaring at each other.

When Merlin first came to Camelot and became Arthur's servant the council meetings were the most boring parts of his day and not much had actually changed about that. For the most part he would zone out and not really listen but there was always information to be collected.

"I want to address one matter that I think is very important." It was Lord Baldric. He had been a lord since Uther's time before the purge; he had long wispy, filthy hair and wrinkles that covered every part of his matured face. His gowns were a horrible mustard yellow and he smelt of arrogance. He was rather repulsive.

"Of course Lord Baldric." Even Arthur wasn't fond of him. He was stuck in his ways and undermined him at every turn shouting and raving about 'Uther's ways'.

"As we know, Morgana was never found after her take over." He pointedly stared at Arthur as if it was his fault Morgana wanted to take the throne. It was Merlin's. "I think we should enlist the help of Amata-"

"If I may sire?" Leon interjected. The King nodded his head for his knight to speak. "Amata have very brutish ways, they are needlessly violent and have little morals and regard for anyone that isn't Amatan. Morgana, while maybe deserving of such people I am afraid they would try their luck at Camelot." Leon was just as wise as Gwen, if it wasn't for Arthur and destiny maybe they would have had a relationship.

"Do we know much about them?" Guinevere asked the gathering of lords and knights.

"No, my Queen." Gwaine stood and Merlin smiled as he inspected his friend with a careful eye. "I have been to Amata and I tell you now I would not travel there again let alone go to war with their people, the only thing worth knowing is they are barbarians and their leader, Sarrum, treats magic users with a stronger hand than your father ever did. I suspect even Uther would disapprove of the methods used." Merlin stood frozen. This Sarrum had methods of dealing with magic users that would make Uther, the man who begun massacring them, disapprove.

"I do not wish to meet with this man, nor have anything to do with their kingdom. We have friendly relations with the druids." Merlin watched a few lords look away in disgust. "And I will not compromise such a leap forward by dealing with the Sarrum of Amata. I reject your plea Lord Baldric." The Lord looked as if he would say something but Arthur pierced him with a look that said he definitely shouldn't do so.

The rest of the council meeting was boring as usual aside from a few sightings of a travelling druid but they never harmed them by the sound of things but apparently the druid was heading this way. Maybe another Alvarr type Merlin considered.

"Merlin are you listening?" The servant in question smiled and nodded his head despite how clear it was that he wasn't.

"I always do sire." He cheekily retorted.

"Arthur asked if you have any ideas on the situation concerning Morgana." Gwen clarified for him; he smiled as he fingered the bracelet they shared made of apatite.

"I don't think Amata is the way, perhaps we should think about what we can do concerning the law on magic." He said slowly, he hadn't forgotten that his kin were still being executed, although in a lot less numbers than when they were under Uther's reign.

"And bow to her demands? You really have lost it Merlin." Arthur shot him down and Merlin bowed his head in respect and apology.

"I only meant that as you said yourself you have good relations with the druids perhaps you should open up such a relationship to the rest of those with magic maybe that will appeal to the Morgana we used to know." He pleaded with the King and although the Queen seemed to be sympathetic to his suggestion it was clear Arthur was still set in his father's ways.

When will Arthur see what has to be done?


	4. Paths

**Merlin fan fiction.**

 **Set at the end of season 4. Eventual Mergana!**

 **I still don't own Merlin…**

 **Chapter 4: Paths**

The sun pierced her eyes and she was momentarily confused before remembering that damned window Merlin had installed. Morgana woke up slowly; she took a closer look at the sun and saw it was already midday. Her muscles ached from how hard she had been tensing them trying to fight the pain of the healing balm Merlin had used on her. Her dark green eyes darkened for a second, what if he was doing this on purpose?

It had never occurred to her, through all of his tears she genuinely thought that he could care for someone like her. No, that made no sense at all. Maybe the balm was to punish her for what she had done, maybe after she was broken and shattered from the pain then he would take her to Arthur who would execute her.

How could she have been so weak? So stupid? Morgana already knew he could act, he pretended to like her, to be her friend, to have even maybe wanted something more for two years. Then he, without mercy, without good reason and without explanation he poisoned her. He could fake a persona better than she ever could.

She needed to get out of here; she needed to get away from him and his torturous 'medicine'. Merlin did well to trick her, showing her he had magic, trying to help her, cleaning her hut and just being disgustingly happy to see her. Well, now she would use his secret and expose him to everyone.

Although, she would have to get out of bed first.

Merlin teleported just outside of the forest where Morgana was resting. He knew the pain would probably wear her body down and she would probably not wake up until the evening considering her condition. She was malnourished, starved, sickly pale and very deprived of the basics needed to survive, she was probably using her magic as energy reserves.

Merlin had just managed to get away from Arthur and his lists of chores. His mind had been playing on the idea that Arthur still was following his father's footsteps. Seven years he had been in Camelot and really he hadn't come much closer to saving his people. Although people like Morgause and Morgana had definitely not helped.

How could he possibly make Arthur see his destiny?

As he strolled through the forest he allowed his magic to expand miles outwards. He felt everything and everything felt his presence. It was the end of autumn, almost winter and yet the grass was a summery green, the leaves changed to dead shades of brown to bright greens and yellows full of life. Squirrels climbed the branches above the servant's head and deer skipped out in front of him taking a second to glance his way as if in respect.

Merlin smiled as he watched the forest come to life. Sometimes he couldn't believe how magic could be persecuted when it could show people such beauty. It just wasn't logical. As if to make a point to the universe he took two leaves from the ground and scrunched them in his hand. Blowing on them, he whispered a spell as his eyes glowed gold he felt a fluttering in his hand and as he opened his palms a golden butterfly flew up into the sky.

It was then that he came upon the witches hut. His eyes widened as he watched Morgana fall to her knees as her make shift walking stick slipped as she forced open the door. What the hell was she doing? She could hurt herself and the healing process would only take longer.

"Morgana!" He called out to her. Speedily, he ran over to her to help her up but Morgana began shouting and cursing his name.

"I know you! You aren't trying to heal me; you're trying to punish me for all I have done!" She accused. Frantically, she waved and flapped her arms to try and get away from him.

"Morgana what the hell are you on about?" He questioned as he forcefully moved her hands away and picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Get off me you filthy, repulsive, traitorous, horrible, disgusting …" She went on like this for about five minutes, Merlin thought she was very creative at one point. He didn't think the term 'fish' could be used in such a manner.

"Are you done?" Merlin shot her a glance that said 'you are done.' She nodded and brought the covers further up around her as if in defence of something. "So you think I am not healing you? That I'm torturing you instead?" Morgana made a sound that he took as confirmation. "So that's why you were able to walk three feet more than you could yesterday, why you had any strength at all today, why you're even alive today. It was because I want to torture you instead of healing you."

"Well when you put it like that-"

"No Morgana!" He shouted as she physically jumped back but she didn't dare groan as pain shot through her stomach. "It doesn't matter how I put it! You have the audacity to sit there and accuse me of things you know nothing about. You assume my mind when you have had little contact with anyone for four years, how can you possibly know what I think, what I feel and what I am when you haven't known me for so long." Merlin's eyes flared gold as the wooden chair next to the table flew against the wall and smash in half.

"And whose fault was that?" It was Morgana's turn to shout. He wasn't exactly pure either. "You left me alone. When you were the only person I could talk to, who could even begin to understand me, you left me and now we're here." She turned from him.

"Where is here though?" The servant sat on the bed next to her. He watched as the spiders returned to the nests in their corners but with the glow of his eyes they floated out of the window. Maybe he would install a skylight.

"On two different paths." She mumbled.

"Our destinies are intertwined." He spoke wisely. He heard her chuckle and pushing away the fact that he didn't think her capable of such a sweet sound he smiled. "What's funny?"

"Sometimes you are the idiot who trips over air and then you are the wise man who has seen much beyond his years." They shared a small laugh but she kept her body turned away from him. It was probably best.

"Sometimes I see sparkles of the kinder you, the girl who would go out of er way to help anyone regardless of their station or situation but then I see the you that was consumed by bitterness and hate. I am responsible for that and I will carry that guilt to my grave." Merlin stared at her turned form in the dark; they hadn't even noticed that the sun had gone down.

"What happened to us?" Morgana whispered into the blackness.

"We were on two different paths."

 **Shorter one!**

 **Sorry about that!**


	5. Fork in the path

**Chapter 5: 'Fork in the path'**

She sped through the forest. She had to be quick because the boy would be back soon and she had to speak with Morgana. Her red druid cloak flapped in the wind behind her as she raced towards the hut. In the distance she could see the path to the hut and she quickly followed it until she came face-to-face with the witch's hut.

Cautiously, the druid half-jogged to the hut and surveyed the area before walking through the door.

"Morgana?" She turned to a knife in her face and a very decrepit looking witch in front of her.

"Don't move or I'll slice your throat." Morgana's eyes were wide and frightened nothing like the stories that she was told of a strong woman who fought for their kind along with her late-sister who passed only a year ago.

"Morgana please hear me out." She raised her hands in surrender. "I want to help you get away from the boy." She blurted out.

"What's your name? And what makes you think you can get me away? He is no weak sorcerer." Morgana questioned clearly hesitant of the stranger.

"My name is Kara; I'm a friend of Mordred's-"

"Mordred!"

"Yes Mordred, we grew up together before his father took him away to learn magic under Emrys. He disapproves of what you do but he is weak and I am strong and am here to help you." Kara smirked as Morgana began to consider this information.

"Okay, you want to help me?" Kara nodded. "What about my injuries?" Morgana asked.

"I am a druid and I know exactly how to heal you. But the balm will still need to be used." Morgana sighed. "It is unfortunate but I do have my own batch out in the woods and I know a spell to numb the pain."

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of cheerful whistling.

"That's Merlin. You must go!" Morgana shooed her out through the window.

"Remember Morgana, you are our strong leader. It is your ruthlessness and determination that will win the day for magic. Remember how hard your sister worked for our kind." Before Morgana could question how Kara knew about her sister she was gone and Merlin was walking through the door.

"Were you talking to someone?" Merlin queried as he laid his medical supplies on the table as well as a satchel full of meats and bread.

"Just myself Merlin, I have no friends to talk to, thanks to you." She tried to bait him to throw him off her previous actions.

"You got rid of those when you sided with Morgause and not Arthur." He replied.

"She was my sister! And she actually was doing something about our kind unlike Arthur." Morgana retorted back as she hobbled over to her bed.

"He is your brother and he has made friendly relations with the Druids despite his adversaries in court." Arthur was making good progress though it was not as quick as he'd like.

"Yes after seven years of you being in Camelot, being right in the Prince's ear you've managed that. How very useful, would you like a trophy?" She spat sarcastically.

"I don't know if you've tried before but after 20 years of indoctrination it's rather difficult to show someone a new way of thinking – oh and killing his father was not the best way to go about it." He jabbed back sparing no harshness in his voice.

"You know what Merlin, let's just get this over with then you can leave me." Morgana turned on her back and lifted her sleeping garments to show her wound.

"As you wish milady." He said blandly.

After the healing session, Merlin did as he was told and left for the castle. He knew it had been roughly ten years since he and Morgana had been friends but he knew when she was hiding something from him – mainly because the whole time he'd known her she'd been hiding something from him, not that he was excluded from this either.

She was acting strange – her taunts felt more purposeful whereas before they were flippant and meaningless, just a way to hurt him but today it was like she was actively trying to get rid of him in a way she just hadn't before. Merlin didn't know what she was up to quite yet but he would – he just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

"Merlin, where have you been?" The servant whipped around and smiled at Arthur who unfortunately wasn't smiling.

"Why so glum, chum?" He laughed but the King, who-definitely-cracked-a-smile-but –hid-it-straight-away, was not amused.

"Shut up Merlin. Just follow me to the council meeting – apparently there are matters I must hear." Merlin followed Arthur toward the council chambers but his head was still with Morgana.

They walked in and saw Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Gaius, Geoffrey of Monmouth and a few trusted nobles all waiting for them.

"Ah Merlin, well done for getting the King here, I know princess gets lost sometimes." Gwaine joked and all bar Gwen and the nobles didn't bother to hide their laughter.

"Ha ha Gwaine." Arthur rolled his eyes and took his seat on the round table with Merlin standing behind him. "What news is there in Camelot?"

"Not much sire it seems. The trade arrived the beginning of this week, several criminals were detained – their trials are before yourself tomorrow, no word from the druids other than the occasional hurt traveller arriving in the city healed, a couple riders spotted speeding through the Darkling woods though nothing has been heard in two days and finally the Amatans have been spotted along the border of Camelot." Leon listed them off in his usual tone making purposeful eye contact with each of the round table members.

"Amata is a long way away from here." Gaius interjected. "They are a brutish people; there is no telling what their presence here may mean for the citizens of Camelot."

"You're right Gaius; we must tackle this head on." Arthur made an open arm gesture welcoming suggestions. The council went into quite discussion while the King attempted to pick out ideas.

"I suggest we go out, meet them, ask them to back away from our borders and if they want safe passage they should send a raven ahead along with good reasoning." Gwen spoke above the whisperings. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it is settled. Leon, Gwaine and Percival you're with me – round up a company of soldiers and be ready by tomorrow. We ride early on the morrow. Council dismissed." Arthur adjourned and quickly left with Gwen and Merlin in tow.

"Who do you think those riders were?" Merlin asked from nowhere.

"Does it matter Merlin? We have bigger problems such as Amata to deal with. They threaten our co existence with druids – they were worse than my father when it came to magic users. Consider yourself lucky Hunith sent you here and not there – it's a brutal place." Arthur's tone was dark as the three walked through the hallways of the castle.

"Well I wouldn't have to take orders from you." Merlin jested to lighten the mood. Gwen laughed but Arthur just about managed a chuckle – and it was fake.

Meanwhile, still in the Darkling Woods a rider was watching the druid girl. She had gone to Morgana, she thinks she knows what's good for her people but it will only make things much worse. Emrys taught him that destiny is destiny but he was about to change his.


End file.
